


Giving Thanks

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris invites Adam to spend Thanksgiving with the family, but is there more to the invitation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was supposed to be posted around Thanksgiving but as usual real life got in the way and I was finally able to finish it tonight...lol.

“Hey sexy” Adam Lambert greeted his friend as he picked up the phone and placed it against his ear.

“Well hello to you too” Kris Allen laughed, blushing a little even though he knew Adam couldn’t see him.

“I know you’re blushing” Adam teased, already knowing he was right by the chuckle he heard coming across the line.

“So anyway…” Kris said, blushing even more because he had been caught. “I was wondering what your plans were for the week of Thanksgiving”

“Not sure” Adam replied with a shrug. “I’ve got a few offers on the table but nothing that I’m considering seriously since my mom is spending it with Neil and his girlfriend”

“You’re not going with her?” Kris asked, finding it odd that Adam didn’t want to spend the holiday with his brother and mother when he knew how much both meant to him.

“Neil and I aren’t really speaking to each other at the moment and the truth is that if I do go it’s really not going to be a pleasant experience for anyone” Adam shrugged, recalling the fight that they had gotten into several months prior over Adam’s lack of trust for Neil’s girlfriend.

“He loves her Adam. I don’t understand why you’re not ok with this” Kris replied in confusion because all he knew was that the brothers had gotten into an argument when Neil had been up to visit from New York, yet he wasn’t sure what had truly happened because Adam had pretty much refused to talk about it.

“He may love her but I don’t believe for one second that she loves him” He gruffed out, gripping the phone a bit tighter.

“Adam…you don’t know that” Kris spoke softly, trying to sooth his clearly agitated friend.

“She propositioned me”

“Excuse me?” Kris cried out in shock.

“She propositioned me” He repeated.

“Besides the fact that she’s dating your brother…she does realize that you’re gay right?”

“The fact that I like dick didn’t seem to faze her in the least”

“Adam…” Kris whined, blushing yet again.

“Sorry…” Adam rolled his eyes, loving that after so many years of friendship that Kris still was so easy to fluster. “She told me that she was sure that after one night with her that she would make me realize what I’d been missing”

“Are you serious?” Kris yelled; rage filling him on at just how stupid that girl seemed to be.

“Completely serious” Adam replied, grinning at how defensive Kris sounded on his behalf. “I came home one night after going out with some friend and while Neil was sleeping in the guest room I found her naked in my bed. She told me that it was her mission to make me see what I’d been missing because being gay was wrong”

“But being a slut seems to be ok in her book” Kris cried out, the grip on his phone so tight he fingers started to ache.

“Kristopher Allen” Adam mocked shock, falling into a fit of giggles afterwards because he already knew Kris was red from head to toe at his own outburst.

“Sorry…” Kris mumbled, feeling anything but sorry because he knew how much it bothered Adam when people took it upon themselves to frown upon his sexuality. “So I take it you told Neil and he took her side” He surmised what happened after that.

“Nope…she told him that I went after her and despite the fact that the fucker knew I was gay before I even did he still believed her” The lightness in his heart disappeared as he recalled the ugly fight that had transpired after Neil had confronted him.

“I’m really sorry Adam”

“No big deal” Adam sighed, even though he didn’t mean it. He hated that he was fighting with his brother over something so stupid and he hated it even more that his mother was stuck in the middle of it. “They had invited us to go to New York for Thanksgiving before that, but after everything that’s happened Neil has since rescinded his invitation. My mom decided to go anyway in hopes of talking some sense into him, but he was pretty adamant that he wants nothing to do with me at this time”

“This is perfect then” Kris cried out giddily, reeling it back in at the silence he received across the line. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean it like that” He switched gears, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “What I meant to say is that I’m sorry that Neil is being a jerk face, but the reason I was calling was to invite you to spend Thanksgiving with me and my family at our lake house”

“Kris…as much as I appreciate your offer, that’s your family and I have no place being there” He held his breath for a moment, hoping and praying that Kris fought him on that last statement because there wasn’t anywhere else he’d love to be then spending the holiday with Kris and his family. “Kris…” He heard muffled voices speaking, a smile crossing his face at the voice he heard next.

“Adam Mitchell Lambert…you will get yourself on a plane and spend the Thanksgiving holiday with this family and I don’t want to hear another word about it” Kim Allen demanded, causing Adam to smiled even wider because she had become like a second mother to him from the first moment they had met during American Idol.

“Wild horses couldn’t keep me away” Adam laughed, his heart once again feeling light and full of love. “Thank you Mama Allen”

“You’re welcome baby” She replied softly with her southern drawl, one that for some reason brought tears to his eyes. “See you soon”

“You fight so dirty” Adam scolded Kris playfully when he had come back on the line.

“I just want you here for the holiday” Kris replied, his eyes teary because he missed his best friend maybe just a little bit more than he was letting on.

“I’ll be there” Adam whispered roughly, his throat tight with emotion as well “Just text me the information and I’m there”

“I can’t wait to see you Adam” Kris smiled, meaning those words in ways that he couldn’t even explain. “Love you man”

“I can’t either and I love you too sexy” Adam teased, ending the call before Kris could reply.

"I don't know why you’re so agitated" Kris sighed in frustration as he drove away from the airport, a ticked off Adam sitting in the seat next to him.

"Jesus Kris...you didn't tell me your grandmother was going to be here" Adam bit out, pouting like a spoiled child.

"I didn't think it would matter" Kris replied in confusing.

"This is the same woman that you talk about as if she is a goddess" Adam cried out even louder, hands flying everywhere as he turned and glared over at Kris.

"Yeah....so what. I've wanted you to meet her for a long time now" Kris smiled as he looked over at Adam quickly before tuning his eyes back towards the road.

"You have?" Adam asked somewhat shocked, wondering if there was more to his visit then just spending the holiday with Kris and his family. That thought didn't last long as he recalled the last person Kris had dated after his divorce from Katy was tiny and blonde, but definitely not male. "You need to take me to a florist before we go to your cabin because there is no way that I can meet your grandmother without a bouquet of flowers or something to give her"

“Adam...you don't have to do that. Trust me if you want to impress my grandmother all you have to do is be yourself"

"Flowers, Kristopher..." Adam demanded with an even bigger pout.

"That means I have to get off of the interstate and..."

"Flowers..." Adam demanded even louder, his arms crossed over his chest. .

"Fine...flowers” Kris gave in just as he knew he would when it came to Adam and what he wanted. "You are so lucky I like you"

"You love me" Adam corrected with a smile and a wink because as expected he got his way.

Kris didn't say anything forcing his eyes to stay on the road, his mind on anything but the drive into the next town. “Did you really have to buy every flower that they had in the place?” Kris asked around the huge arrangement sitting between he and Adam in the front seat nearly an hour after stopping at the florist.

“Don’t get me started” Adam replied, pouting yet again. “I mean what florist doesn’t carry purple fiesta roses?”

“Florist in Conway Arkansas apparently” Kris giggled, loving the idea that Adam was trying so hard to impress his Grandma, even though he knew she wouldn’t appreciate it.

“It’s not funny Kristopher” Adam replied, glaring at the man even though he knew he couldn’t see it through the large arrangement. “They are my favorite flower and I just wanted to share their beauty with her”

Laughing under his breath, Kris pulled the car off to the side of the road, cutting off the engine. “Adam…just listen to me for a second” He spoke around the flowers, before pushing them back enough that he could see Adam’s face. “First…those purple roses are special ordered for you by your personal assistant and second…trust me when I tell you that my grandmother will love you, but she will not love it if you walk into her house with this monstrosity.

“I just want her to like me” Adam spoke softly, wanting to make a good impression on the one person that Kris loved and respected like no other.

“She’s going to love you just like the rest of my family does” He assured with a smile, looking out the window to make sure there were no cars coming before opening the car door. “Trust me…she is not one to be impressed my grandeur. Just be yourself and she will fall in love with you just like everyone else that has ever met you in your life” Grabbing the large arrangement, he struggled with it for a minute before he got it out of the car, leaving it on the side of the road before sliding back behind the wheel. “That’s so much better” He grinned over at Adam before starting the car up again.

“You own me one hundred and forty dollars Kristopher” He heard Adam say before the two of them burst into playful laughter.

“Holy shit” Adam rushed out, gawking at the large house looming ahead of them. “When you said cabin I didn’t expect anything like this”

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Kris gushed with a proud smile. “My grandfather built it for my grandmother as a present on their tenth wedding anniversary. It’s my favorite place to be ever because it holds such great memories” His smile widened even more. “We used to come up here every summer when I was a kid and every summer I helped him build on another addiction to it. After he died I took over the upkeep from my Grandma and added what’s now the main part of the house” His smile died a little at just how much he missed his grandfather.

“He’s may be gone, but his spirit will always live here” Adam said as he reached over and squeezed Kris’s hand.

“He does” The smile returned because without even saying a word Adam knew exactly what he was feeling. “Come on…let’s go meet my Granny and the rest of the familiy” Adam felt kind of uncomfortable as Kris was greeted by his entire family, it not lasting long as their attention was turned to him and he felt how much he was truly loved by Kris’s family. His hands started to shake slightly, his mind wishing that he hadn’t allowed Kris to get rid of the flower arrangement when it came time to finally meet Grandma Allen. “Granny…I’d like to introduce someone very special in my life” Kris beamed as he looked up at Adam before turning his attention back towards his Grandma. “Granny…this is Adam Lambert. Adam…this is my Granny”

Adam could only stare at Kris for a moment at the way he had introduced him to his Grandmother because it was more as an introduction to a lover and not just a best friend. “Um…hello” He finally pulled himself together, reaching out and shaking the hand of the woman who seemed to have the same look of shock on her face that Adam was sure he had as well. “I’m Adam Lambert…Kris’s best friend” He amended Kris’s introduction quickly because he didn’t want the elderly lady to get the wrong idea about them. “We met on Idol” He continued to chatter, unsure why he couldn’t seem to shut the hell up. “We’ve been good friends ever since and…”

“It’s nice to meet you Adam” Grandma Allen thankfully spoke up before he could ramble on any more. “Well I’m sure that you’re tired after your long flight and you might want to take a rest before dinner” She said, reaching down and picking up the suitcase he had lying at his feet. “Well come on then” She called out over her shoulder when Adam just stood there watching her. “I could have carried that” He spoke in defense to the family as they stood around him with knowing grins on their faces

“She’s a very independent woman” Kris shrugged with a smile as he grabbed Adam’s hand and tugged him forward. “Come on” He chuckled as Adam continued to stand there.

“Why the hell did you introduce me to your Grandmother like that?” Adam asked under his breath the moment they were left alone. “Now she probably thinks that we’re more than friends”

“We are more than friends…we’re bestest friends” Kris grinned, placing the carryon in the corner of the room he and Adam would be sharing.

“What are you like five?” Adam couldn’t help but laugh as he checked out the room they would be sleeping in. “Bunk beds…you really are five”

“Well I never thought that I’d be bringing someone up here so I never bothered to upgrade the beds” Kris blushed, turning away from Adam for a moment in order to compose his thoughts of what he could do to Adam in that bunk bed assaulted him.

“I’m sure Katy loved it when you brought her here” Adam replied, sitting down on the bottom bunk.

“I’ve never brought her here” He rushed out under his breath, back still turned towards Adam.

“I’m sorry…did you say that you never brought you wife up here before?” Adam asked in astonishment.

“No…” He supplied, finally turning around to face Adam. “My Grandmother hated her from the moment she met her and I saw no reason to bring her here and cause drama. This has always been my place to come and relax and if Katy was here that wouldn’t be possible because I would always be on edge when those two were around each other” He sighed, moving to sit down next to Adam.

“Well shit if your Grandmother hated Katy then I have no chance in hell because she’s defiantly a better person then I am” Adam teased, jumping back at bit at the hateful glare that Kris shot his way.

“Don’t you ever say anything like that about yourself again” Kris snarled, hands curled in the bedspread on each side of his knees. “You are an amazing and sweet person and anyone that doesn’t see that…including my Grandmother can just….”

“Let’s not finish that sentence shall we” Adam cut Kris off, pinching his lips together with his fingers. “Boy with a cheerleader like you on my side my ego will never deflate” He laughed, but it was strained because he had no idea what was going in Kris’s mind. “Well since I’m not five and I don’t require a nap, why don’t you show me around” He smiled over at his friend, bopping him on the nose with his finger when he continued to scowl at him. “I think that maybe you might need a nap though” He went to bop his nose again, the two of them falling into a fit of giggles at the playful squeal that expelled from Adam when Kris bit at his finger.

“Now I can see why you love it here so much” Adam sighed as he and Kris walked along the bank of the large lake located in the middle of the property. “I’ve only been here over and hour and already I feel so relaxed”

“I’m glad” Kris smiled up at Adam, wrapping his arm around Adam’s waist and smiling even brighter when he took the hint and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “I hope that you always feel comfortable here and that you’ll maybe want to come back with me and visit someday”

“All you have to do is ask and I’ll be here” Adam smiled down at him, biting the inside of his cheek as a strong urge to kiss Kris washed over him. “So…your Grandma said something about dinner” He pulled away from Kris as well, turning to walk towards the house because he once again had the feeling that he had been invited for more than a friendly visit.

"Are there more people coming?" Adam asked as they sat around the table looking at all the heaping plates of food in front of them.

"No...why?" Kris questioned as he started to fill Adam's plate.

"Excellent" Adam giggled, grabbing a homemade roll from off of his plate and shoving it into his mouth. "Oh my God...this is amazing" He smiled over at Kris's Grandmother before grabbing for another roll.

"I don't think that I have ever seen you eat so much in all the time I've known you” Kris said as he eyed Adam's nearly empty plate much later.

"Everything just tastes so good. I couldn't tell you the last time I've eaten anything homemade" He mused, stuffing his face even more.

“Keep eating like that and you are going to regret it” Kris teased, loving that Adam seemed so relaxed and content around his families table.

“So worth it” The dark haired man argued with a grin and a wink. “So not worth it” He moaned several hours later as the family sat in the sitting room watching television.

“I told you” Kris giggled into Adam’s shoulder as they sat next to each other on the loveseat.

“Less mocking and more rubbing Kristopher” Adam groaned, grabbing onto Kris’s hand and rubbing it in small circles around his bloated stomach. “Yes….like that” He sighed when some of the pressure seemed to ebb away. “You’re pretty good at this” He teased, crying out in pain when the rubbing turned into a poke. “Evil little troll” He pouted, closing his eyes and sighing once again when the rubbing started again.

Kris’s Grandmother could only watch in stunned silence at what was playing out before her very eyes, not understanding what it why it was happening in the first place and why the rest of her family didn’t even seem to notice or care. She then found herself even more confused that next morning as she watched Kris practically force feed his friend a couple of slices of toast and jam when he refused to ever eat again. That in itself was confusing enough but that way that her Grandson seemed to be gazing at his friend as if he were in love with his was even worse.

“So what are we doing today?” Adam asked once Kris had finished force feeding him.

“I’ve got to run into town for my Granny to get a few things and then I thought that we could just hang out by the lake and relax” Kris replied, grabbing his keys and heading for the front door. “You coming?” He asked, grinning like a loon at the roll eyes he got from Adam before they headed outside.

“Really Adam?” Kris questioned as they stood in the cosmetic section at the local pharmacy, their cart loaded down with enough moisturizer and lip balm to last a lifetime in his eyes.

“What…this winter air is drying my skin and lips out” Adam cried out in his defense, adjusting his sun glasses and hat when two young girls walked by and ogled him. “I have a feeling that you plan for us to spend a lot of time outdoors and I need to keep my money maker pretty and soft” He continued on, rubbing one of the lip balms across his lips, glowering at Kris when he just looked at him in an odd way for a moment before falling into laughter. “I don’t find you funny Kristopher” He growled under his breath, rolling his eyes and sighing in defeat when the two girls walked over towards them. He had hoped that he wouldn’t be spotted, but chalked it up to just being another part of his life as he put a smile of his face and prepared to great his public.

“Are you Kris Allen?” One of the girls asked Kris, blushing like crazy as she waited for him to reply.

“I am” Kris replied, sharing a friendly smile.

“We just love all of your songs” She blurted out, grabbing onto her friends arm, the two of them literally vibrating. “Do you think we could get a picture and an autograph from you?”

“Of course…Adam would you mind?” He asked, loving the fact that the two girls seemed to have no clue who Adam was.

Adam said nothing as one of the girls handed him her cell phone, Kris stepping between the two of them while Adam took several pictures for them. “Thanks Mr. Allen” They both cried out once they were done.

“No…thank you for your kindness and support” He hugged them both, kissing them both on the cheek before they ran off squealing. “I’m kind of a big thing around these parts” He shrugged with a giggle and a blush.

Adam didn’t say anything at first as he pulled Kris into his arms and hugged him tight. “You’ve always been a big thing to me” He whispered against his ear before kissing him on the forehead. “Come on Superstar let’s get out of here before the rest of your adoring public realizes you’re here and bombards us” Truer words had never been spoken as not one minute after they got back into the truck, a slew of young girls came rushing down the street and into the pharmacy. “Kris Allen…can I have your autograph” Adam mimicked playfully, laughing hardily when Kris slapped him on the shoulder before pulling out of the parking lot unnoticed.

"It was like the coolest thing ever" Adam gushed, hands flailing frantically as he told the story about their trip to the pharmacy as they sat at the dinner table hours later.

"It wasn't that big of a deal Adam" Kris blushed, sitting back in his chair and secretly loving how excited Adam seemed to be for him. "You know I was joking when I told you I was a big thing right?"

"You are a big thing" Adam exclaimed loudly, turning to face his friend. "You are Kris Allen and that's a very a big thing to me"

“Flattery will get you everywhere” Kris smiled widely, leaning forward and kissing Adam quickly on the lips.

Everyone, especially Adam stared at Kris as he sat back in his chair like a cat that ate a canary. “Um…I think that I’m going to get some air” Adam said, still trying to wrap his head around what Kris had just done in front of his entire family.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Kris asked, already pushing his chair back.

“No…you stay and hang out with your family. I’m going to go and call my mom. I haven’t spoken to her since I got here” He rushed out, his mind conflicted and confused as he excused himself and practically ran for the front door.

“It’s kind of hard to call his mother when he left his cell phone on the table. Excuse me” Kris sighed, picking up the cell phone and walking into the bedroom with it.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

Adam wasn’t sure how long he was gone or how many times he had walked around the lake, but he could at least admit that the fresh air had cleared his head a bit. He felt fairly certain that Kris had invited him to the cabin for a reason other than to just spend time together. He had played everything over and over in his head, coming up with the same conclusion in that Kris wanted him to meet the one person who could make or break a relationship between them. Grandma Allen was the glue that held the entire Allen clan together and Adam knew without a shadow of a doubt that if she didn’t approve of their relationship then there wouldn’t be a relationship. He was frightened and elated that his wildest dream had the chance of becoming a reality, knowing that he needed to stop pussy footing around and just talk to Kris about it. His heart however stopped in his chest as he walked into the main foyer of the house and found Kris’s Grandmother waiting for him.

“Have a seat please” She indicated with her hand, the look in her eyes daring Adam to even consider denying her. They sat in silence for a moment as Adam took his seat, the two of them just looking at each other before she spoke again. “You are in love with my Grandson” It was a bold statement and one that her eyes once again dared him to deny.

“Yes…” Adam answered.

“Do you know that he’s in love with you?”

“Yes…” He answered simply. I’ve always loved him; I just didn’t realize until this trip that he loved me back”

“I don’t understand this. None of this makes any sense to me. He was married to a woman…she was an evil woman but a woman just the same”

Adam had to curb the urge to laugh because he truly had no idea why Grandma Allen hated Katy as much as she did, but that it was not the time or the place for such things. “I can’t speak on Kris’s behalf when it comes to the relationship he shared with Katy” He began, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “And I get that you don’t understand how he could go from loving her to loving me, but all I can do is ask that even though you don’t understand it that you try and accept it if he decides that he wants to pursue a relationship with me”

“If…you know he loves you and yet you question if he would want to be in a relationship with you?”

“I think that Kris brought me here in hopes of moving our friendship into something more and that he wanted to see how you would react to the idea of him being with a man. He looks up to you and wants your blessing, so what you decide will weigh heavily in his decision” Adam replied softly, almost curling into himself because he did not like the way that conversation was going or the way that she was looking at him.

“So you are telling me that if I refuse to accept a relationship between the two of you that you will not pursue him?” She asked, Adam’s anger kicking in because he felt as if she were testing him or maybe even playing games.

“I’ve spent a lot of years just being Kris’s friend…trust me I’m really good at it” He laughed humorlessly, sitting up a bit straighter because he wanted her to see how serious he was about what he was going to say next. “But as much as I don’t want to cause a riff in this family, your permission or not if Kris decides that he wants to be with me I won’t push him away because you don’t approve”

“You would put a divide in this family just to have sex with my Grandson?” She questioned, knowing she was pushing her luck but the words out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Adam was stunned for a moment as he tried to figure out if he had heard Kris’s Grandmother correctly, his anger kicking up a notch once he realized he had. “You have completely crossed a line with that question Grandma Allen” Adam rushed out, trying to keep he temper in check as he got up off of the couch and started to walk away. “Not that you deserve a response to a question like that but my wanting to be with Kris has more to do with the fact that I love him with my entire heart and not the fact that you seem to think that I only want him like some conquest. If he decides that he does want to move our relationship into more than friendship then I will do everything in my power to make sure that he always feels loved and cherished because trust me I have never loved anymore as I love him. You as his Grandmother shouldn’t want anything more than that for him and it shouldn’t matter if it comes from a man or a woman. I’m going to leave now before I say something that I may regret because as much as I know you love your Grandson, you really did cross a line just now. I won’t tell Kris about this because I really don’t want to cause a riff in this family. Goodnight Grandma Allen” Adam nodded curtly towards the silent lady before leaving the room.

“You can come in now…I know you’ve been listening” She spoke towards the opposite end of the room, a frown on her face as her son walked in from the hallway.

“You really did cross a line tonight Mama” Neil Allen said as he sat down on the spot Adam had just vacated.

“None of this makes any sense to me and you and Kim act as if it’s nothing at the way they act around each other” Grandma Allen cried out.

“It’s been like that from day one” Neil shrugged with a small smile of his face as he recalled the first time Kris had introduced Adam to the family. “They formed this bond right away and as much as we didn’t understand it either at first, it just always seemed right. Adam brought out the confidence in Kris that no one else could and I think that’s a huge part as to why he won American Idol” He smiled even wider. “The fact of the matter is that they complete each other in ways that pretty much no one can understand except for them”

“He married that girl. How can he go from being with a woman to now wanting to be with a man?” She asked the question once again that no one seemed to have the answer too”

“I can’t answer that for you” Neil replied. “Kris has always been much more opened minded then the rest of us and what he feels for Adam is real. He loves him and he did bring him here to see how you would react to the two of them together. Adam is a wonderful and sweet boy that loves Kris very much. I have no doubt whatsoever that he would do anything in his means to make sure Kris is always happy and wanting for nothing. Daniel, Kim and I have already given Kris our blessing, now I just hope that you can give it to him as well. Night Mama” He didn’t wait for her to respond as he got up and left the room as Adam had moments earlier.

Hey dad…” Kris greeted his father when he entered the bedroom and found him still holding Adam’s cell phone in his hand.

“Hey son…where’s Adam?” Neil asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

“I totally screwed this up” Kris answered instead, placing the cell phone on his pillow before leaning forward and covering his face with his hands. “I came up here with what I thought was a brilliant plan and now honestly I think it was the dumbest thing I’ve ever done”

“Have you changed your mind about Adam?” The older man asked confused as he recalled the heart to heart talk he and Kris had had weeks prior about his feelings for Adam.

“What…no” Kris cried out, his eyes wide as he removed his hands from in face in order to look at his father. “I love him and I want to be more than just his best friend, but I think that I went about this all wrong. I should have just told him and then Grandma the truth, but I was a coward and now I’ve fucked it all up” He covered his face again because of the tears that burned his eyes.

“I don’t think that you’ve…fucked” Neil struggled with the word, taking a small breath before starting again. “I don’t think that you’ve messed anything up” He corrected himself hating the use of profanity in any situation. “Maybe your plan was a bit silly” He chuckled, nudging Kris with his shoulder. “But your heart was in the right place. I get that you wanted Grandma to see how you and Adam are together before you told her how you feel, but the problem is that you should have told Adam first”

“He’d probably be calling his P.A. and booking a flight back home if I didn’t have his cell phone. Hell…for all I know he’s probably started walking into town to try and find a phone so he can get out of here” Kris didn’t return the smile his father shared with him, once again picking up Adam’s cell phone and holding it in his hand.

“Or…he could be standing on the dock staring out at the water” Neil supplied, getting up before patting his son on the back. “Your heart was in the right place son, but the time for games is over. You need to talk to Adam and tell him how you feel. You already know that Daniel, your Mom and I love Adam and already consider him family”

“What about Grandma?” Kris asked frightened at his Father’s response.

“Talk to Adam first” Neil replied, pulling his son off of the bed and pushing him towards the door.

“Thanks Dad” Kris smiled, hugging his father quickly before going in search of Adam. “Hey…” He spoke softly as he approached Adam finding him exactly where his father had said he would be.

“I think that I should go” Adam said in terms of a greeting as he turned to face Kris.

“I knew you were going to say that” Was Kris’s sad retort as he walked towards the end of the pier and sat down.

“I don’t get what fucking game you’re playing here” Adam cried out in frustration, fighting the urge to push Kris into the dark water of the lake like a bratty child.

“I can see why you would think that and I’m sorry, but I got scared and this was all that I could come up with and now you hate me and you want to leave, but you can’t leave because I couldn’t bear it if you were mad and me and…”

“What the fuck Kris?” Adam yelled, even more confused at the rambling coming from his normally composed friend.

“Can you just sit here for a minute and let me explain” Kris asked, watching the range of emotions that played across Adam’s face before he sat down beside him.

"I don't know how much of a shock this actually is now, but there was another reason more than friendship that I brought you here for" He began to explain with a sag to his shoulders.

"I know and that's why I think I should go because no matter how much I love you Kris I can't come between you and your family" Adam rambled on himself, staring out into the water.

"You love me?" Kris asked reaching over and taking Adam's hand as he looked at him lovingly.

“Kris I think that we established this a long time ago” Adam replied quickly, trying to pull his hand away and avoid the way Kris was looking at him with such love in his eyes, failing at both thanks to the persistent hold Kris held on them.

“Adam….look at me” Kris said with just enough softness to his voice that he had no choice but to do just that. “You’ve already figured out why I brought you here and I think that it’s pretty obvious that I’m in love with you too, so other than the fact that I was a total idiot and went about this the wrong way, why are you trying to fight this”

“You have no idea what you’d have to give up and I’m not willing to let that happen. I’d rather be your friend then your lover who you’ve grown to hate because his family and friends don’t understand you anymore” Adam jerked his hand away from Kris, breaking their eye contact as well as he got up and moved away from him.

“That doesn’t even make any sense” Kris growled, getting up and stalking over towards the man that he knew loved him but seemed to be fighting him at every turn. “I love you Adam…and trust me I hold no illusions that I’m going to lose my sense of privacy once we come out to the world…maybe even some friends and family, but I don’t care about that”

“Come out to the world…” Adam scoffed, side stepping Kris when he tried to move against him. “Who the fuck are you and what have you done with my best friend Kris?”

“Your best friend Kris is right here” Kris replied with a determined gleam to his eye as he rushed forward and pinned Adam against the wood railing. “He’s right here and he’s so head over heels in love with you that he can barely stand to be in the same room with you anymore without wanting to kiss you senseless. So get over yourself and stop fighting what you already know to be true” He reached out to cup the side of Adam’s face gently.

“What?” Adam asked softly, his will to fight Kris diminishing with each second as brown eyes gazed deeply into his own.

“That we belong together” Kris replied with a loving smile. “From the very first moment we met there was a connection…you can’t deny that”

“You…you were married to Katy” Adam stammered, his resistance nearly gone.

“But I’m not anymore. Leaving Katy was the hardest thing I had to do up to that point in my life, but I couldn’t continue to live the lie any longer. The not so funny part is that she already knew”

“Kris…please” Adam begged because although he had heard the story of their break up many times, he just never wanted to accept the fact that the reason it had occurred was because of him.

“She knew that I was in love with you Adam” Kris continued, his other hand working its way across Adam’s stiff jaw and into his hair. “I brought you here because I want to move this relationship from platonic to less platonic” He blushed, unsure how to finish that sentence. “I wanted you to meet my Grandmother and…”

“NO...we can’t do this” Adam cried out as he recalled the conversation he’d had with Grandma Allen. “I love you Kris but I can only offer you friendship. I won’t come between you and your family no matter my feelings for you”

“Adam…what are you taking about?” Kris cried out towards Adam’s retreating figure, punching a nearby tree in frustration when his callings went unheard and Adam disappeared into the house. “Son on a bitch” He yelled into the open air, cradling his throbbing hand, yet kicking the tree in frustration instead. Tears burned under his closed eye lids as he drew several shaky breaths into his lungs. “What did you say to him?” He questioned as he opened his eyes and found his Grandmother standing before him. “Your perfume” He explained when she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. “What did you say to him?” He asked again, taking another deep breath to curb the frustrated anger he felt not only towards Adam for refusing to listen to him but at his Grandmother because he knew she was the reason he was acting the way that he was.

“I asked if he was in love with you” She hedged the truth a bit.

“There has to be more because he kept saying over and over again that he wouldn’t come between me and my family” Kris said, staring into his Grandmothers eyes and for the first time ever knowing that she had lied to him. “Did you ask him to stay away from me?”

“No…” She replied, knowing that she was still hedging the truth somewhat because even though she hadn’t said the physical words, the implications where there just the same. “He said that he didn’t care if it caused a rift between this family or not…that if you wanted to pursue a relationship with him that he wasn’t going to stop you. This just doesn’t make any sense to me Kristopher. How can you go from loving a woman to loving a man?” She questioned, refusing to look her Grandson in the eyes out of guilt for her actions but also at what she might find staring back at her.

“You’ve always known Granny. It’s why you hated Katy so much. You knew that I was confused about my sexuality as well as my relationship with Katy. You had to know that last summer I spent up here before we got married. I was so confused and unsure about what I wanted to do with my life as well as what I wanted to do about my relationship with Katy”

“Then why did you marry her?” She asked, feeling so bone tiredly old at that point in time.

“I shouldn’t have. I loved Katy, but by the end of the summer I already knew that I was gay. I just wasn’t willing to admit it to anyone, including myself. I was afraid and so I took the cowards way out and did what was expected of me. You and Katy both knew and yet both you kept silent about it. You hated her because she went along with the façade”

“If you chose to be with him then your whole life will change. Many will not understand how you divorced your wife to be with him” She went on, not confirming or denying his accusations.

“I didn’t divorce my wife to be with Adam. I divorced my wife because I couldn’t live with the lie anymore” Kris clarified. “At the time when I filed for divorce Adam and I weren’t even speaking to each other. After the Idol tour he just disappeared pretty much from my life and as much as it hurt I knew he was doing it because he was trying to give Katy and I a fighting chance because regardless of what he said to you that man would never do anything to come between me and my family. I’m the one who sought him out once I made the decision and I’m the one who forced him to accept the fact that I wasn’t allowing him to disappear from my life again. He’s the one that kept me together through the entire divorce proceeding with nothing but his unending friendship and support. He’s never crossed any inappropriate lines when I was with Katy and even when I wasn’t. I love him Granny…plain and simple” Kris shrugged, tears in his eyes as he looked towards the front door that Adam had disappeared through. “You can accept it and be part of our lives or you don’t, but either way I am going to marry him some day and spend the rest of my life with him”

“You really do love him don’t you?” She asked, tears in her own eyes as she gazed at the truth staring back at her through Kris’s eyes.

“From the moment I laid eyes on him so many years ago I knew he was the one I belonged to. I never believed in fate or destiny until I met him. I know this sounds cheesy and a little silly, but he completes me in ways that Katy never could. He’s constantly pushing me to be a better man, constantly urging me to ignore all the haters and be who I was destined to be” Kris smiled through his tears. “I just love him” He laughed and shrugged again.

“Let’s go find your future husband so I can apologize” Grandma Allen rushed out with her own smile, wiping the tears from her eyes as her Grandson hugged her.

“Adam…” Kris cried out, running through the house and into the bedroom they had been sharing. “You’re not leaving” He yelled even louder, grabbing the handful of shirts Adam attempted to put into his bag.

“Kris…I’ve already told you this. I can’t cause a riff between you and your family and…”

“You leave this house and there will be a riff alright and it won’t be between Kris and his family” Grandma Allen spoke up from the doorway. “It will be between you and me for hurting my Grandson”

“But…but…” Adam stammered in confusion.

“I was wrong to confront you the way that I did” She replied, walking into the room and taking Adam’s hand into her own. “My Grandson thinks the world of you and I already knew without you having to say a word that you felt the same way as well. The two of you complete each other and when you find something like that you don’t just let it go because cranky old ladies don’t understand. I’m sorry Adam for what I said to you and as much as I don’t understand it…I accept that you and my Grandson belong together”

“This is where you thank her and then kiss me” Kris spoke up from behind him when all Adam seemed to be able to do was look dumbfounded.

“Tha…thank you” Adam stammered again, confused as hell as to what was happening.

“Welcome to the family Adam” The older woman smiled up at him, hugging him quickly, shooting a wink over his shoulder at her Grandson before disappearing from the room.

“I have no idea what is going on” Adam turned to face Kris, even more confused at the smirk he saw on his face.

“I love you” Kris shrugged before reaching out and wrapping his arm around Adam’s neck.

“I love you too” Adam whispered against the top of his head, the confusion lifting as Kris lifted his face up, looking at him with such love and trust in his eyes that Adam couldn’t resist his need to kiss him.

“You know you could have made this so much easier by just telling me how your feelings had changed” Adam chuckled after the kiss had ended.

“Nah…too easy. What drama is there in that?” He replied with a giggle as he looked up at the man he loved.

“I’m sorry to tell you baby but there is only room for one drama queen in this relationship” Adam joked, closing his eyes and holding Kris tighter in is arms.

“Then I guess that it’s over before it ever really got started” Kris teased, giddiness rumbling in his chest when he tried to push away from Adam but found himself unable to move at the tight embrace?

“Shut up and don’t ruin the moment” Adam shot back playfully, eyes still closed. “Besides…this relationship hasn’t just started. It started the moment that we laid eyes on each other…it just took a lot of fucking years to get to the point where we are right now” Kris found that he couldn’t argue with what Adam had said so instead, he once again looked up at the man he knew he would spend the rest of his life with and kissed him.

“You did good Mama” Neil Allen spoke softly behind him mother as the two of them watched Kris and Adam hold each other.

“I still don’t understand it, but I meant what I said when I told them I accept it” She replied as they walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Adam’s an amazing man and like I told you before I have no doubts that he will always do everything in his power to make sure that Kris is always happy” Neil wiped at the happy tears in his eyes as he reached forward and hugged his mother. “It may not have been what we were expecting or hoping for our boy but there is no denying the love that those two share”

Adam watched and listened as each person at the thanksgiving table listed off what they were thankful for, a smile on his face as each and every one of them seemed to be thankful that he was now part of their family as more than just Kris’s best friend. Tears misted his eyes when it came to be Kris’s turn and all he seemed to be thankful for was the fact that his family had accepted Adam as his boyfriend and their unwavering love for him. He found himself at a loss for words for a moment when all eyes were trained on him, a loving squeeze from the man holding his hand clearing his mind as he looked over at him and received a loving smile in return. “First, I’m thankful for each of you” He began as he looked across the table at Kris’s parents and brother. “From the very beginning you accepted me into your family despite the fact that I pretty much threw my fabulousness in your face” They all laughed because it had been true. “You never judged me like a lot of the contestants and their family did and for that I will always be grateful” He grew serious for a moment. “I want to thank you Grandma Allen for accepting the fact that I love your Grandson and I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to keep him happy”

“I know you will baby” She smiled at the man she now considered almost like a son.

“But most of all I’m thankful that the universe brought this man into my life” He turned to look over at Kris. “You were my staunchest defender during Idol when people started to figure out that I was gay. You always went out of your way to show them that it didn’t matter and because of it I know that some people stopped talking to you”

“They didn’t matter to me” Kris shrugged, because those who had decided to stop talking to him because of Adam really didn’t.

“I know and that meant the world to me. I’m thankful that you stood by me though the entire competition and forgave afterwards when I pulled myself out of your life because I thought it was the right thing to do”

“I knew why you were doing it. I hated it…but I knew why”

“I guess the thing that I’m most grateful for is the fact that you did it in such a drama filled way” He rolled his eyes, but with a huge smile across his face. “That you finally admitted that you loved me and want to be part of my crazy and insane life as more than my best friend”

“Being your best friend wasn’t working for me anymore” Kris laughed, smiling so big that his jaw hurt. “I love you”

“I love you too” Adam replied with an equally bright smile as he leaned over and kissed Kris softly.

“And I love you all too now let’s eat” Daniel piped up causing the entire table to laugh as they began to dig into their thanksgiving feast.

“You ok?” Kris asked hours later as the lounged in the family room on the couch after stuffing themselves silly.

“I’m just missing my mother and my brother” Adam shrugged, his heart so full of love yet a bit heavy that his own family wasn’t there to share the holiday with them. “Neil maybe acting like an ass but I hate that we’re not speaking and that my mom is kind of stuck in the middle of it”

“She’s calling you later tonight right?” Kris asked, nudging Adam’s shoulder until he turned enough that Kris could massage them.

“Yeah…she said about seven” Adam replied around a moan. “I always said you had the most amazing hands” He moaned again, blushing slightly at the odd looks he was receiving from the other people in the room. “Not like that you pervs” He blushed even harder at the outburst of laughter echoing throughout the room, Kris’s warm breath penetrating his shirt as he hid his face in his back.

“I don’t know about you but I could really go for a walk…maybe walk off some of these calories before dessert” Kris mumbled against his ear, breathing extra heavily in a way he knew was starting to get at Adam. “Care to join me?”

“Good idea…” Adam agreed, dying to spend some alone time with his new boyfriend. “Oh god…I can’t believe that I can finally kiss you like this” Adam moaned, leaning in and kissing Kris hungrily for the twentieth time since he had pushed him up against a large tree once they were far enough away from the house.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to kiss me like this” Kris moaned in reply with equal fever. “Shit…I almost forgot” His moan turned into an excited squeal as he pushed Adam back when his phone chirped. “We have to go” He didn’t explain any further as he grabbed onto Adam’s hand and began to drag the protesting man back towards the house.

“Go…Go….we just got out here” Adam cried out, trying to dig his heels into the earth beneath his feet but finding that for a small guy Kris Allen was pretty strong when he wanted to be.

“Trust me you are going to love me for this” Kris smirked over his shoulder.

“But I already love you” Adam continued to protest vocally, already giving up physically. “Wait…who is that?” He questioned as they got closer to the house and found a new car in front of it. “Is that my…OH MY GOD KRIS…IS THAT MY MOTHER?” He was nearly screaming as he released Kris’s hand and ran ahead of him. “Mom…” Adam had tears in his eyes as he stood before the front porch, his mother beaming down at him.

“Hi baby….” She smiled at her son, laughing giddily when he practically tripped up the stairs and hugged her.

“What are you doing here? How did you get here? Is Neil ok?” Adam rushed out, refusing to let go of his mother because he truly had missed spending the holiday with her

“I’m fine” They all heard Neil say from the doorway of the house before stepping into the porch. “She’s not here” He continued when Adam looked behind him as if looking for someone. “You know I’m not very good at admitting I’m wrong and well…” He stammered, trying to come up with the words that he knew his brother deserved to hear. “You know I’m sorry…so yeah” He rushed out, blushing as Kris, his mother and Adam just stared at him. “I’m sorry” He said louder because he knew it was the least he owed his brother for the way that he had acted.

“In more ways than one” Adam laughed out loud, rushing up the stairs before he pulled his brother into a crushing hug. “So does this mean that you finally believe that I wasn’t after your girlfriend?” He asked, a bit of teasing to his voice, but some hurt as well.

“Yeah…um…about that….” Neil began once again feeling horrible for the state of his relationship with his brother because he had already known his girlfriend was lying when she accused Adam of coming onto her, but he took her side out of fear of losing the woman that he thought he loved.

“We’re going to talk about this but just not right now” Adam gave him a reprieve, planting a wet and sloppy kiss on his brother’s cheek before turning his attention towards his boyfriend. “How did you do this?” He asked, rushing over to Kris before pulling him into his arms and spinning the two of them around.

“I called Leila yesterday and told her that you were missing her and Neil and then I booked them on a flight to Little Rock and then my Uncle Jeff flew them here in his private plane and then my other Uncle Frank drove them here” Kris explained giddily, holding onto Adam once he had put him down.

“I don’t know what to say except thank you so much and I love you” Adam exclaimed, pulling Kris into his arms once again before kissing him with all the love he felt for the shorter man.

The End...


End file.
